


Thank You, Partner

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Frottage, Hero Worship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Puzzleshipping, Virginity, Worship, birthday fic, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: When Yugi finds out his Yami is gay, he doesn't waste any time acting on his desires. All in the name of helping Yami, of course.





	Thank You, Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/gifts).



> Happy birthday, SerenityXStar! Surprise!
> 
> This is my first time writing Puzzleshipping (though I've done AU Blindshipping before). I have no idea if it's in character or not, so let's hope so. It should be fairly obvious, but this would take place after YGO:DM Episode 53.
> 
> As this is a birthday surprise for SerenityXStar and she is The Best Beta, this hasn't been beta'ed. Apologies for any lingering errors!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into going on a date with Anzu!” Yami slammed Yugi’s bedroom door shut, fuming at his partner. He flopped onto the bed and held the Puzzle above him. Yugi’s spirit manifested with an innocent smile to sit next to him. “I thought you wanted me to see Anzu to help me get my memories back. That was a waste of time!”

Yugi hummed, semi-opaque legs swinging back and forth. “I don’t know. If you hadn’t been there, other me, that jerk might have tried to hurt Anzu.” He leaned back with his elbows on Yami’s legs, weighing nothing. “Was spending time with her really all that bad?”

Yami lowered the Puzzle to his chest. “No, it wasn’t. Anzu is a sweet girl.” He sighed, staring at the ceiling to avoid Yugi’s all too observant gaze. “I was bored all afternoon. Half the reason I challenged Johnny was out of boredom.”

“But you think Anzu’s pretty, right?”

“Yugi.”

“No. Answer me, other me,” Yugi prodded. “Anzu’s pretty?”

Yami crossed his arms over the Puzzle and glared at his partner. “Yes, but she’s not my type.” Yugi rolled to his side, propping his head up, waiting for Yami to continue. Yami could feel his cheeks heat, a factor of sharing Yugi’s body to which he was still adjusting. He averted his eyes. “It’s more likely that I’d choose to date Kaiba than Anzu.”

Yugi’s already large eyes widened. “Oh! Ooooh. I didn’t know.” He poked Yami’s stomach. “Why didn’t you say?” Yami tried to swat at his hand away and shrugged. Yugi rolled onto his back with a secret smile. “You should have told me. Maybe I could set you up with Kaiba.”

“Don’t you dare, partner.”

* * *

 

Yami stood at the door to his soul room. Something was changing in his partner’s mind, but he couldn’t get a sense for what that was. Yugi should have been sleeping by now. He slowly opened his door and stuck his head out, eyes narrowing as though that would help him see through the closed door to Yugi’s soul room. It smelled like incense; something about the scent tingled in Yami’s memories. It smelled like home. He had finally decided to go across the hall and knock when Yugi’s door opened.

His partner was backlit by firelight, a welcoming warmth wafting from the room. Yami stepped closer, feeling as though he was crossing into a dream. His fingers slipped into Yugi’s waiting hand, letting himself be led into the room, the door shutting behind them.

The room had been completely redesigned. A large raised throne took up the majority of the floor space, torches burning in sconces casting shadows along the walls. Reeds and herbs were strewn over the now stone floor, adding the sweet smell to the air. Yet the change that had Yami captivated was in Yugi himself. He wore a simple cream cotton tunic that fell to mid-thigh, his feet bare. Without all the accessories that usually adorned him, Yugi appeared even more innocent.

“Do you like it? I looked up some stills from old movies and paintings and…” Yugi smiled sweetly. “I thought maybe being in a setting like this might help with your memories. I wanted to make up for today.” He squeezed Yami’s fingers, leading him over to the throne. “Go ahead and sit! See if it helps you remember.”

In a daze, Yami stepped up onto the dais, pulling away from Yugi’s hand to touch the stone chair. It seemed familiar though not exactly and Yami turned, sitting slowly. He closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the stone, trying to grasp at memories that darted like fireflies through his head. It only gave him a headache, but when he heard Yugi inhale softly, Yami opened his eyes. His clothes, Yugi’s clothes technically, were gone. Now he wore a tunic, much like Yugi’s, only with a blue panel hanging from his waist and a purple cloak hanging from around his neck and down his shoulders. And gold… gold wrapped around his calves, wrists, arms, waist, and throat, even dangling from his ears and sitting across his forehead. His posture straightened even more, looking down from his position on the throne to Yugi.

Yugi swallowed and knelt on the floor without thinking. Yami simply looked so regal, so suited to the throne he’d dreamt up, that Yugi’s body responded automatically – in more ways than one. His face colored, dropping his gaze. “You really were a pharaoh, weren’t you?”

“Did you doubt me, partner?” Yami leaned forward, reaching for Yugi. “Come to me.” Yugi carefully got to his feet and closed the distance between them, stopping between Yami’s knees for lack of anywhere else to stand, cheeks heating even more. “Why did you do all this for me?”

Yugi licked his lips, nerves making his mouth dry. “I told you. I want to help you.”

Yami’s finger brushed over the back of Yugi’s hand. “Your soul room is a reflection of who you are, yet you’ve made it into a throne for me. You can help me without changing your soul room. So I ask you again, partner. Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious, other me?” Yugi linked their fingers together. “I want to help get your memories back, yes. I want to know about you, about the Puzzle, everything. I want to be closer to you. I admire you a lot.” He laughed nervously. “I guess I literally put you on a pedestal! You know…” He smiled fondly. “You looked good today, in my clothes. But you look better like this. It is a lot of gold, though.”

“It only seems like so much because you aren’t wearing any.” Yami drew Yugi’s hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “I don’t know if it will help with my memories, but thank you. It means so much that you would try.” He lifted his eyes to Yugi’s. “You would do anything for me. Wouldn’t you?”

He felt Yugi sway into him, the torches flaring hotter. Yugi’s gentle fingers cupped Yami’s cheek and Yami felt like the earth had shifted. Certainly, something between them had. Yugi’s eyes lidded, leaning forward. “Yes,” he breathed. Yami’s heart slammed into his ribcage, lips parting. It was enough of an invitation for Yugi who pressed their mouths together, catching Yami’s lower lip and tracing his tongue over it. He pulled back, searching Yami’s eyes. “I’m not a kid anymore.”

He couldn’t answer Yugi for several long moments. The taste of him was heady and he licked his lips, watching Yugi’s eyes follow his tongue. He wasn’t a child, Yami knew that, knew Yugi had urges and desires. Yet Yami never expected those feelings would be directed to him. Though he supposed he wasn’t surprised. If this soul room was a reflection of Yugi, then there was no clearer way to show Yami what he wanted. Yami worked saliva into his mouth, swallowing against the sudden dryness. “Then kneel for your Pharaoh.”

Yami stifled a moan as his partner sunk to his knees between his feet, pressing close to balance on the step. The smile on his face was deceptively pure as he rubbed his cheek against Yami’s thigh. Yami let his knees fall open wider, Yugi kissing along his inner thigh as Yami’s tunic rode higher. He shifted to repeat the sweet affection to the other leg, inching higher when Yami fisted his garb, tugging it out of his way. He looked up once, for permission, and Yami inclined his head, granting it.

Yugi’s hand smoothed up Yami’s thighs, pushing the fabric higher to reveal Yami’s half-hard shaft. A mewl left Yugi before he realized it, closing his hand around the sensitive skin. He’d never done this before, but with Yami, he didn’t feel shy. Yugi stroked Yami slowly, his tongue flashing out to slip over the head. Yami’s breath stuttered, grasping at the arms of the throne. If he had ever been intimate with another person during his life, he didn’t remember. The sensation was almost as overwhelming at the sight of Yugi kneeling before him. His tongue swirled around Yami’s tip, coaxing him to fully erect. He grinned up at Yami who forgot how to breathe as Yugi closed his lips over the head and sucked.

His reddened cheeks hollowed out as Yugi worked on the tip. Yami shifted, starting to feel hot even in the simple garb. He ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair and rocked his hips up, pushing more of his cock into Yugi’s mouth. His partner relaxed his jaw and dutifully took more of him with a happy sigh through his nose. Yugi squeezed Yami’s shaft on the upstroke, fist meeting his lips as his head dropped lower. Yami’s head fell back against the throne, eyes shutting as he bucked up into the wet heat of Yugi’s mouth, breathing ragged the faster they moved.

Yugi listened to the little noises, what he could hear over the blood buzzing in his ears like he was intoxicated. Yami’s breath hitching, grunting when Yugi sucked harder. The whisper of fabric sliding under Yami’s thighs and around his hips. The wet sound of his own mouth moving over Yami’s spit-slick skin. Yugi made a strangled noise, his own cock heavy against his thighs, throat constricting around Yami’s head. Yami jerked up hard with a shout, grip tightening in Yugi’s hair, the added pressure around his dick almost pushing him over the edge.

His partner choked, shaking his head free, panting and wiping at his swollen lips. “Yugi… Damnit, I’m sorry, partner.” Yugi covered his mouth to cough, waving his hand and the apology away. Still, hurting Yugi wasn’t something Yami wanted to repeat. “Come up here. Sit on my lap.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I didn’t finish and-”

“Partner. When your Pharaoh gives you a command, he expects to be obeyed.” He smirked, teasing him, patting his thighs. Yugi scrambled up to straddle his lap, shivering as his tunic rode up, Yami’s cock nudging against his exposed balls. His hands clamped down onto the cloak draped over Yami’s shoulders, precum welling in his slit, making the cloth stick to his skin. Yami cooed, hooking his thumbs under the hem and lifting it to free Yugi’s trapped cock. “There. Now that’s better.”

Yugi’s blonde fringe swung over his eyes as he nodded. He lowered his hips, trembling as his balls dragged against Yami’s hard shaft. He canted his hips back enough that his dick tapped Yami’s as he reached his tip. They both froze, panting as they stared at each other. Then Yami’s cock twitched, breaking the moment, and his arms snapped around Yugi’s waist, holding him as they moved their hips.

The friction of skin on skin had them arching into each other. Yami buried his face in Yugi’s neck, sucking at his skin as he fumbled for their cocks. He held them together, relying on Yugi to grind against him. Yugi tossed his head back and undulated on top of Yami, gripping his cloak as much to ground himself as to ensure he didn’t fall off. The heat between them built until sweat glistened on Yugi’s skin and their cocks were almost sore. Yami splayed his hand over the small of Yugi’s back, shuddering breath fanning over his throat. “Cum for me, partner.”

Yugi whined and shook his head. He wanted Yami to orgasm first. He didn’t know, but he felt like royalty should find their pleasure first. Yami clutched their cocks, making Yugi cry out. Right, he remembered. It was a command. Yugi forced his head up, needing to see Yami’s face.  Wordless broken noises fell from his lips as he let the pleasure build and build until it consumed him, breaking free in a rush that left him gasping, wetness squelching between their cocks. Yami’s head fell forward, chasing his own release, using Yugi’s cum to lubricate the slide of his hand. Yugi murmured encouragements, hips never stopping, until Yami tensed, gritting his teeth as he painted Yugi’s balls and thighs with his cum.

Gentle kisses falling over the golden diadem on his brow brought Yami back from the post-orgasm haze. He nuzzled into Yugi’s shoulder until he felt like he wasn’t having a heart attack any more. “You need sleep, partner. Proper sleep. You have classes tomorrow.”

He heard Yugi sigh into his hair. “I know.” He tried to hold back a yawn but it didn’t work. “Yeah, sleep.”

Yami tipped his head up, drawing a kiss from Yugi’s lips. “Good night.” Yugi faded from Yami’s lap before he could reply, falling to sleep in his body. Yami, however, stayed on the throne throughout the night, wrapping his cloak over his lap as a blanket. “Thank you, partner,” he sighed before his exhausted consciousness drifted into limbo.

* * *

 

Forcing his spiky head up from his desk, Yugi blinked blearily at Ryou who gave him a friendly smile. “You look wrecked. Did you stay up late?”

Yugi’s hand curled around the Puzzle and he returned Ryou’s smile. “It was totally worth it.”


End file.
